A Mother's Legacy
by The13thHero
Summary: Five years after her mother, Fjorm, had passed away, the young daughter named Fríge is asked an important question from her Father and Uncle before she could begin her training for the new Order of Heroes. Kiran/Fjorm pairing story with most of the Nifl Family in the story as well.


**Hero:** Hey it's been a long time since I've last written here. Lots of things got in my way as well as a lack of a drive to write. But FEH has me a bit inspired lately. And my Summoner Support is with Fjorm. Been like that since I started playing back in February. And the end of Book II and her voiced lines with the Summoner just made me ship this more. This idea actually made me think of Ninian and Eliwood's relationship. Also if you would like to see more stuff with Summoner/Fjorm since it's very underrated shockingly, feel free to voice your thoughts in the review. I can assure you it's a good ship. So please, someone write more of them or draw it. It'll make me happy at least. However, this fic is gonna hurt a bit. Hence why I bring it up, if you want to see more of this but with Fjorm around this time. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about what else I gotta do here. Also Fjorm's daughter's name is based on Frigg, another Norse god. It was that or Freya, but Freya in mythology usually wields a sword. Anyway, enjoy "A Mother's Legacy", a one shot where I write stuff I was not expecting to write so soon.

Myriads of days and nights had passed since that final battle with Múspell. But even now, the Order of Heroes was still always needed. A new generation was taking over, with few familiar faces remaining; still on the front lines or taking mentor\leadership roles.

Kiran was still the ever reliant summoner. Only in his 40s, he was still a capable one at that. Alfonse led the Kingdom after his father's death, while Sharena was now in charge of the Order of Heroes. Anna was still issuing commands where she could, but her role had transitioned to a mentor for eager new soldiers to join the pride of Askr. But there was something different. Two years after the battle, Fjorm was courted by the young Summoner. The rules stated one must never become intimate with those Heroes from other realms, but the Ice Princess was from this realm, albeit, not in a different time like the Heroes Kiran would summon. So he did not violate that taboo. The young boy of few words became a man, with Hríd's cold embrace of a blessing and despite learning the truth of Fjorm's destiny, he would wed with Nifl's princess at her homeland one year after he proposed to her. The happiest years of their lives, they were more than a soldier and commander, a princess and a summoner, but two pieces of a whole person. The cold weather stood no chance against their flames of passion.

Years after their marriage, they had their only child. A daughter named Fríge. She had all of her mother's looks. From her blonde hair to the signature trait of the Nifl royal family; those piercing, yet gentle ice blue eyes. For a while, people would wonder if she had anything from Kiran. Something Sharena would often poke fun at. But as she grew older, she showed her father's knack for strategy. She was a cunning daughter who learned anything that she could. Absorbing knowledge almost to a fault. She would consult Robin, Canas(Whom she considered like Second Uncles due to her father's deep respect for them.), any to teach her how her parents did their work, she would question everything. But it was her fighting skills that were the only thing to top that. She had a basic understanding of wind magic but also sword play, the latter she learned from her Uncle Hríd. And only at Age Eight at that! She was a promising sign of the next generation.

But only a couple of years later, would things take a somber turn. Fjorm was growing weaker. She retired from fighting to "focus on Fríge" but that was only to cover up the truth. The truth only her family and the Askr trio would know about. Her health only worsened as Fríge grew up. Hríd wondered if her having a child only sped up the process. But before everyone, she finally succumbed to the price of defeating Surtr. Kiran and co. knew it would come one day, but it was a truth best to hope would stay far away just a bit longer. The loving mother, wife, warrior, hero, had finally passed on. Kiran was always warm unlike his wife, but that night, he felt… cold.

Five Years later, Fríge was taken to see her Uncle Hríd and his last remaining sister, her Aunt Ylgr. Kiran only went with her since something changed. Learning of other heroes who fought after their parents passing changed something in her. Her spirit was rekindled. Ablaze with the determination Fjorm once had. She was growing up into a young, fierce adult.

After all the formal greetings were made, Kiran took the floor in this private gathering. He rarely spoke outside family and very close friend circles but this was a special occasion.

"Fríge, I'm so proud of you. You're just like your Mother. But… you are a child of Nifl. It only makes sense you wield a weapon worthy of your, no, our family name." He never felt worthy of the Nifl family, but Hríd and Ylgr would always heckle him to be proud. They loved their in-law almost as much as Fjorm loved the Summoner himself. "Ylgr. Show her the first weapon she's worthy of."

"Of course." Ylgr, now a young adult herself, around Kiran's age back when she was rescued from Surtr's clutches. She looked old enough to even pass as an older sister to the young Fríge. She grabbed the tome next to the Throne; it was a Green tome with a ice crystal on the upper portion of the cover. "This is Blizzard. This belonged to your other Aunt, my Eldest Sister, Gunnthrá. It's icy winds are fierce enough to halt an opponent in their tracks. The weaker they are, the more power it attains. You command the very blizzards that happen here in Nifl." She couldn't help but have a weak smile, remembering the days Gunnthrá herself would use it. A nostalgic moment, to say the least. "It will serve you well if you choose it."

The young Princess had never seen it before; and the power was so tempting, but, like her father, she wanted to view all options. "Thank you, Aunt Ylgr. This weapon looks so promising. Aunt Gunnthrá sounds like she was so powerful!"

"She was! But c'mon, Fríge! Just call me Ylgr!" She pouted. Ever the peppy one still.

"But Mother always taught me to show respect to everyone. Friends, family, and strangers." The two had already started bickering again. A guaranteed thing during every visit.

"Some things never change, eh Kiran?" Hríd would laugh a bit to himself.

"Well hey, at least there's no ice in their veins when it comes to family. Family gatherings were always so awkward back in my homeland." The Summoner would shrug.

"Oh? Must've brought a chill down your spine whenever they argued." He would only continue his hearty laughter.

"Fatheeeerrr! Uncle Hríd! Your puns are so bad!" Fríge was convinced her Father was never the funny type. At all. And she was always going to let the world know of that.

"Oh come now, little Fríge. Surely you can forgive your Uncle, at least? I wouldn't want the cold shoulder from you once more!"

"Hmph! The coldest blizzards of Nifl aren't enough for you two." She would groan, clearly, a father's humor was not up her alley.

"Come now! I haven't even presented you with your other weapon of choice. At least hear that portion." And it was that line that got her attention back.

"Oh! Are you giving me your sword? I've gotten better with them!" Fríge would jump, eyes fixated on his resting blade.

"Sorry, Hríd. I've had her learning them since she's been so stubborn on getting better." Kiran shrugged, almost hoping she'd pry it away from him.

"Well, it's my preferred weapons of choice, so sadly, I'll not be able to give it to you, little Fríge." He shook his head, knowing she would be disappointed. "I have something that you will appreciate far more than Gjöll. He would pull something from behind the throne, wrapped up. It was a long weapon. Far longer in length than his sword. "Your mother wanted you to have this when you were old enough. Although she feared you would go on some crazy adventure with your father if you got it so soon." He would note, giving the weapon to Kiran as if on cue. "Show her the weapon. It only feels right that you do."

With a moment of heavy silence, he took a breath. "This weapon means so much to me. And I think you'll understand why when I show you it." He would untie the rope holding it together before the contents would be revealed. When he looked at Fríge, a gasp was all she could respond with. She would grab it on instinct, as if it called out to her. A faint blue glow emanating from the gem inside. "This is Leiptr, her weapon of choice. I think you saw it once after she stopped fighting to take care of you. She had returned this to your Uncle after she called it quits. But, you seem eager to enlist in the Order of Heroes. However, you deserve to wield a weapon your family would be proud of. Choose one you believe will serve you best, my dear Fríge. I'll be proud no matter which you choose."

Memories would flood back to the young daughter's mind, her mother's voice, her cold embrace, her warm smile. It was crashing towards her like a powerful wave.

"Father. Uncle Hríd. Aunt Ylgr. I want Leiptr, yet I am unworthy. I never wanted to train in the ways of the lance. It… makes me remember Mother."

"So do you choose Blizzard then?"

"I… Mother left such a huge legacy behind this weapon. It defeated the Flame King! I don't believe I can surpass such history!"

"Fríge." Hríd would interject. "You are still not ready for the front lines for the Order. No matter which you choose, you must go through months of training to understand our complex weapons. But… I believe Leiptr wants you. Look. You refuse to let go. Despite what you said. You still hold it close to your chest. Your Mother knows best. Trust her judgement."

"Fríge. Even if you're not ready for it now. You can be ready for it later. I want you to stay here with your Uncle and Aunt. They'll train you to harness its power. And when you're ready, I'll lead you just as I did your Mother. You will become the lance that protects me and brings down my enemies." Kiran stated, confident in his daughter. "Fjorm would be so proud of you. Just as I am. You're finishing where she started. And I would be happy no matter what you chose so long as you believe in yourself. Your mother was so stubborn on what she wanted to do. Nothing could stop her. Just like you. You can be impossible to stop once you get going. But… what do you choose? Leiptr or Blizzard?"

Fríge thought hard, but her answer was crystal clear. Her grip on Leiptr tightened. "I want to wield Mother's lance! I want to be worthy of Nifl's great name! And as your daughter!" She couldn't help but cry. The tip of the lance now facing the ground.

"Thank you, Fríge. You already have made us proud. Take good of Leiptr, and it will serve you well, my dear." Kiran would give his loving daughter an embrace, and a kiss atop her head, just like what his wife would do for the Princess. "Use it well. Use it, for good."

"I will, father!" She clung onto him, refusing to let go.

It didn't take long for the Ylgr to push Hríd along and pile on, seeing their sister in her only made their desire to train her that much more. This embrace… was warm. Hope rekindled. The future is all set. The next generation was promising.

Kiran's thoughts drifted, nostalgia filling his mind along with a question he'll never get an answer to. 'Fjorm… Are you watching us? She's grown up so much while you were gone. Promise you'll keep her safe. I know you're protecting her with Leiptr. That's why it chose her, right? I know that glow it makes. Only you could do that. Only you.'


End file.
